A number of polypeptide growth factors and hormones mediate their cellular effects through a signal transduction pathway. Transduction of signals from the cell surface receptors for these ligands to intracellular effectors frequently involves phosphorylation or dephosphorylation of specific protein substrates by regulatory protein serine/threonine kinases (PSTK) and phosphatases. Serine/threonine phosphorylation is a major mediator of signal transduction in multicellular organisms. Receptor-bound, membrane-bound and intracellular PSTKs regulate cell proliferation, cell differentiation and signalling processes in many cell types.
Aberrant protein serine/threonine kinase activity has been implicated or is suspected in a number of pathologies such as rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis, septic shock, bone loss, many cancers and other proliferative diseases. Accordingly, serine/threonine kinases and the signal transduction pathways which they are part of are potential targets for drug design.
A subset of PSTKs are involved in regulation of cell cycling. These are the cyclin-dependent kinases or CDKs (Peter and Herskowitz, Cell 1994: 79, 181-184). CDKs are activated by binding to regulatory proteins called cyclins and control passage of the cell through specific cell cycle checkpoints. For example, CDK2 complexed with cyclin E allows cells to progress through the G1 to S phase transition. The complexes of CDKs and cyclins are subject to inhibition by low molecular weight proteins such as p16 (Serrano et al, Nature 1993: 366, 704), which binds to and inhibits CDK4. Deletions or mutations in p16 have been implicated in a variety of tumors (Kamb et al, Science 1994: 264, 436-440). Therefore, the proliferative state of cells and diseases associated with this state are dependent on the activity of CDKs and their associated regulatory molecules. In diseases such as cancer where inhibition of proliferation is desired, compounds that inhibit CDKs may be useful therapeutic agents. Conversely, activators of CDKs may be useful where enhancement of proliferation is needed, such as in the treatment of immunodeficiency.
YAK1, a PSTK with sequence homology to CDKs, was originally identified in yeast as a mediator of cell cycle arrest caused by inactivation of the cAMP-dependent protein kinase PKA (Garrett et al, Mol Cell Biol. 1991: 11, 4045-4052). YAK1 kinase activity is low in cycling yeast but increases dramatically when the cells are arrested prior to the S-G2 transition. Increased expression of YAK1 causes growth arrest in yeast cells deficient in PKA. Therefore, YAK1 can act as a cell cycle suppressor in yeast.
Frequently, in disease such as osteoporosis and osteoarthritis, patients have established lesions of bone or cartilage, respectively. Treatment of such lesions requires an agent that will stimulate new bone or cartilage formation to replace that lost to the disease; therefore, there is a need for drugs that increase the number of osteoblasts or chondrocytes, the cells responsible for bone or cartilage formation, respectively. Similarly, replacement of heart or skeletal muscle depleted by diseases such as myocardial infarction or HIV-associated cachexia requires drugs that stimulate proliferation of cardiac myocytes or skeletal myoblasts. The present invention describes a novel human homolog of yeast YAK1 termed hYAK3-2, which is expressed predominantly in hematopoietic tissues such as bone marrow and fetal liver, and in testis. The sequence of hYAK3-2 shares homology with predicted PSTK's from C. elegans, S. pombe and S. cerevisiae and has motifs associated with known protein kinases. Inhibitors of hYAK3-2 are expected to stimulate proliferation of cells in which it is expressed.
This indicates that these serine/threonine protein kinases have an established, proven history as therapeutic targets. Clearly there is a need for identification and characterization of further members of the serine/threonine protein kinase family which can play a role in preventing, ameliorating or correcting dysfunctions or diseases, including, but not limited to, neutropenia; cytopenia; anemias, including anemias due to renal insufficiency or to chronic disease, such as autoimmunity or cancer, and drug-induced anemias; polycythemia; myelosuppression; infertility; bone loss including osteoporosis; inflammatory diseases such as Adult Respiratory Disease Syndrome (ARDS), Rheumatoid arthritis, Osteoarthritis, Inflammatory Bowel Disease (IBD), psoriasis, dermatitis, asthma, allergies; infections such as bacterial, fungal, protozoan and viral infections, particularly infections caused by HIV-1 or HIV-2; HIV-associated cachexia and other immunodeficiency disorders; septic shock; pain; injury; cancers including testicular cancer; anorexia; bulimia; Parkinson's disease; cardiovascular disease including restenosis, atherosclerosis, acute heart failure, myocardial infarction; hypotension; hypertension; urinary retention; angina pectoris; ulcers; benign prostatic hypertrophy; and psychotic and neurological disorders, including anxiety, schizophrenia, manic depression, delirium, dementia, severe mental retardation and dyskinesias, such as Huntington's disease or Gilles dela Tourett's syndrome.